Sophisticated integrated systems may use a combination of electronic component configurations to achieve desired packaging size/shape goals. For example, two circuit boards could be linked at an angle to one another (other than 180°) to fit in a desired use environment. These mutually-angled circuit boards need to be electrically connected together. Currently, commercial angle connectors are only capable of 90° connections between circuit boards, for several hundred I/O connections on a 0.5-0.75 mm pitch spacing.